Missing scenes Cape Haven
by Darkangel81
Summary: Just some scenes from Haven we haven't seen. Very short!
1. After the pool incident

This takes place in Cape Haven and it is just gonna be a short piece about the scenes missing.  
Have fun!!  
  
**  
The evening after the pool incident  
  
When Max returned home there was no sign of Logan in the living room. She let out a sigh, not quite sure if she should be grateful for not having to deal with his pissy mood or if she should be worried. She knew the whole thing must have affected him deeply, she couldn't even begin to imagine how embarassing it must have been, especially for him, Mister-If-I-pretend-I'm-fine-others-won't-notice-I-hurt.  
  
With her enhanced hearing she made out a sound from the sleeping room, but couldn't quite say what he was up to. She decided to give him some time. Noisily she started a fire and then sat down in a cozy armchair next to it.  
  
It was only half past eight, they hadn't eaten and he couldn't really be that childish and stay in there all evening long.  
  
Half an hour passed and there still was no sign of him. Her stomach now rumbled loudly and she decided to face the issue head on, she was tired of pretending.   
  
"Logan!" She knocked, but there was no answer. "Are you in there?" Stupid question, of course he was. "I'm coming in!" No word from behind the door.  
  
So she opened the door and stormed in, but stopped in her tracks when she fond him sitting on the cold floor next to the window. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Finally he looked up, his eyes dark with anger and fury. "Just leave. I wanna be alone."  
  
"Not before you told me what happened."  
  
Logan tried to control his anger, he knew he had no right to blame her. But right now, she was the only target he could get hold of.  
  
After Max had helped him back into his chair in that bar, he'd gone straight home. He didn't want to have to face another person, he had felt like everybody knew what just had happened by only looking at him.  
  
He had taken falls from his chair more times than he liked to count, but it had either happened in his own apartment, or playing basketball. He had never had an audience like that, and the fact that Max took care of those guys before he could manage to get into his chair made the whole thing look even more pathetic.  
  
He had gone straight to his bedroom and for the next hour or so just stared out the window, trying to control his anger and desperation. In the end he had lost that battle. Without thinking clearly, he had grabbed the window-sill after placing his feet on the floor and had tried to push himself up, screaming. For the spilt of a second he had the feeling that he could support himself, but before he could even finish that thought he felt himself falling instead. He had hit the floor hard, and was disgusted by the fact that he didn't even feel it. He wished so hard for the pain, just one sign that his body wasn't entirely useless and dead - nothing.  
  
Furiously he had pushed the wheelchair away, then he said still, the blackness engulfing him once more. Far away, he could hear Max rummaging in the living room, and finally the knock on his door. But he was to far gone to respond. He just felt too exhausted, he didn't have the strength to deal with her or his fate right now.  
  
But Max didn't give up that easily, and finally he snapped out of his trance. "Just leave. I wanna be alone."  
  
"Ok, you don't wanna get it,huh? I won't ask what just happened or why you are acting like a dope. But you can't take me on vacation, working vacation or not, and then not feed me, aiight?"  
  
Logan looked up at her, his eyes still clouded, but at least he registered her presence. "Ok. Gimme a minute, please."   
  
Max nodded, but before she left, she rolled his chair closer so he could transfer. "Want me to start boiling water?"  
  
"If you want pasta..."  
  
Max nodded in satisfaction. There was nothing more she could do right now, at least he wasn't going to drown in self-pity – not tonight.  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Graveyard

Graveyard  
  
Max stormed into the house and yelled. "Logan!" She had heard something in his bed room. "Logan!"  
  
"What's up?" He looked up at her slightly disoriented. His face still was tight, apparently he was not over his self-pity, but Max decided not to press, she had other issues right now. She coud deal with Logan's unreasonable behavior anytime. The way she saw it, there would be hundreds of times when he would try to drown in his own self-pity. She didn't get it, how could a handsome, hot and generally nice guy like Logan think of himself as worthless.  
  
He had everything he needed, money, friends (thinking about, how many friends did he actually have?), a job he loved and maybe even loved too much. How could the simple fact that he had to sit in a chair be worse than all the positive aspects?  
But she knew it bothered him, and if he would be willing to talk to her, she might even be able to understand and help, but as it was, he was all alone with his problems, and she couldn't get any closer.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Get dressed."  
  
"What? Why? It's half past ten, I was about to get ready for bed, and no, I'm not in the mood to go for a walk." He sounded slighty pissed now, but she didn't care.  
  
"Get dressed." She squeezed past him, bent over his bag and threw pants and a warm sweater in his lap. "I'll be outside."  
  
Logan sat there, open mouthed. He had no clue what she was up to, but the sound of her voice had made obvious that this was no time to mess with her. And he honestly didn't need another fight with the person he less wanted o fight with in the first place. So he sighed and got dressed again.  
  
When he entered the living room she was impatiently waiting at the back door, holding his jacket and the keys to the Aztec.  
  
"Come on." She threw everything at him and held the door open for him to wheel threw.  
  
"Max, would you at least be so kind as to tell me..."  
  
"You'll see. Get in the car." He shook his head, but did as he was told. When he pulled the chair in the backseat Max returned, carrying a shovel and a flashlight. She wouldn't really need one, but for Logan's sake she'd searched for it.  
  
Without saying a word she stored the things in the back and then dropped down in the passenger seat.  
  
"Just a clue where I'm supposed to head to?"  
  
"Graveyard."  
  
"What??!" He looked at her. "Are you insane? Why the hell do you wanna go to a graveyard in the middle of the night?"  
  
"It's only ten..."  
  
"Max! You know what I mean."  
  
"I just have to check on something."  
  
Logan knew she wouldn't reveal more right now. "Alright..."  
  
*  
Max grabbed the shovel and light while Logan got out of the car. He had considered refusing to get out, but what would he do sitting in the car? If Max thought he could come, he would be able to. She wouldn't ask him to do anything he wasn't up to.  
  
Her features were more gentle again, her anger apparently had abated and he was grateful for it. After all he knew it was mainly his fault, and he would have had a hard time coming even close to admitting that in front of her, let alone apologize. At least for now he wouldn't have to worry about that.  
  
But he knew eventually he would have to allow her closer or he would lose her forever. How was she supposed to understand him when he never told her what bothered him? He couldn't expect her to be there for him whenever he wanted her to, but give her nothing in return. She had admitted her weaknesses to him, why was it so hard for him to do the same? He trusted her after all. More than he had trusted anybody in a long time, and still he couldn't open up.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Max had already entered the graveyard. With great effort he pushed his chair over the bumpy ground, thankful she didn't offer any help though.  
  
Finally he saw what Max was up to. "Sam Gillan..." He whispered, slightly out of breath. "You can't seriously...ok,you can..." She had started digging and Logan uncomfortably shifted in his chair. "Max..."  
  
"Shut up and switch on the flashlight."  
  
"Thought you can see in the dark..."  
  
"But light doesn't make it worse."  
  
He sighed and leaned down to grab the flashlight she had deposited on the ground next to the grave.  
  
If she had set her mind on opening that grave, not even Logan would be able to talk her out of it.  
  
**  
Hope you liked it. If you did, you can check out my story Comfort which basically deals with the same topic. It's set right after the episode!!!!  
R&R!!! 


End file.
